legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga is the fourth saga and twelfth season of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow written by Officer Candy Apple and produced by CIS Productions. It is a fan-made continuty of American Horror Story: Coven and American Horror Story: Hotel. It immediately follows the end of Elemental Evil Saga, and will contain 12 sub arcs with 45 episodes. In New Orleans, Cordelia and Zoe Benson had reconstructed the will and order, but after Queenie's death (at the hands of James March and Ramona Royale), Zoe started to feel distressed once more. It also caused massive panic within the witch school. In sadness, Zoe was determined to seek out the truth behind the death of Queenie, and she found Katrina Crane and allied with the two Witnesses to seek out the truth. However, when they faced March, they had a real problem: How can they kill a man who had already dead? Meanwhile, an ancient evil order had been summoned under the manipulation of the mysterious Malcolm Dreyfuss. Meanwhile, the Anti-Christ, Michael Langdon, is not done yet with his nasty plan. Soon, the so-called "Light Lord" will soon challenge Ichabod, and Michael's connenction with the cult after the New Timeline's formation will surface, but nothing will be more horrifying than the truth behind Ichabod's mother / Lady Crane's death... The outcome of Billie Dean Howard's brutal death shall stir Hotel Cortez's past, present, and future together once again, and when the mysterious "Light Lord" worked with Michael & the 2037 March to restart the horrible Ten Commandments killing spree, Ichabod start facing everything connect to the evil force's harvest. List of episodes ''Sub Arc 1 - Spirits of Killers Arc *''Episode 1 - Sun of a... *''Episode 2 - Sun Spear'' *''Episode 3 - Face of the Flourish'' ''Sub Arc 2 - James March Arc *''Episode 4 - Face of the Wither *''Episode 5 - J. P. M.'' *''Episode 6 - Laute'' ''Sub Arc 3 - James March Arc *''Episode 7 - Studiose *''Episode 8 - Nimis'' *''Episode 9 - Praepropere'' *''Episode 10 - Ardenter'' ''Sub Arc 3 - Blaze Banana Arc *''Episode 11 - Banana - Part 1 *''Episode 12 - Banana - Part 2'' *''Episode 13 - Banana - Part 3'' ''Sub Arc 4 - Gregory Grape Arc *''Episode 14 - Grape - Part 1 *''Episode 15 - Grape - Part 2'' *''Episode 16 - Grape - Pary 3'' ''Sub Arc 5 - Pedro Pineapple Arc *''Episode 17 - Pineapple - Part 1 *''Episode 18 - Pineapple - Part 2'' *''Episode 19 - Pineapple - Part 3'' ''Sub Arc 6 - Psyllis Peach Arc *''Episode 20 - Peach - Part 1 *''Episode 21 - Peach - Part 2'' *''Episode 22 - Peach - Part 3'' ''Sub Arc 7 - Albert Apple Arc *''Episode 23 - Apple - Part 1 *''Episode 24 - Apple - Part 2'' *''Episode 25 - Apple - Part 3'' ''Sub Arc 8 - Orlando Orange Arc *''Episode 26 - Orange - Part 1 *''Episode 27 - Orange - Part 2'' *''Episode 28 - Orange - Part 3'' ''Sub Arc 9 - Marshal Mango Arc *''Episode 29 - Mango - Part 1 *''Episode 30 - Mango - Part 2'' *''Episode 31 - Mango - Part 3'' ''Sub Arc 10 - Helene Hawthron Arc *''Episode 32 - Hawthorn - Part 1 *''Episode 33 - Hawthorn - Part 2'' *''Episode 34 - Hawthorn - Part 3'' ''Sub Arc 11 - Selena Strawberry Arc *''Episode 35 - Strawberry - Part 1 *''Episode 36 - Strawberry - Part 2'' *''Episode 37 - Strawberry - Part 3'' ''Sub Arc 12 - Harold Honeydew Arc *''Episode 38 - Honeydew - Part 1 *''Episode 39 - Honeydew - Part 2'' *''Episode 40 - Honeydew - Part 3'' ''Sub Arc 13 - Light Lord Arc *''Episode 41 - Lord Helio - Part 1 *''Episode 42 - Lord Helio - Part 2'' *''Episode 43 - Lord Helio - Part 3'' *''Episode 44 - Lord Helio - Part 4'' *''Episode 45 - Sympathy to the Light Lord (final)'' Gallery Coming soon! Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Storyline Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:DiabloVil Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Story Arcs Category:Sequels